gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Brethren Under Zero
''Brethren Under Zero ''Or BUZ for short, is a JRPG Hack and slash game developed between SBE Tokyo and Platinum Games and published by SBEntertainment, available on the Xbox One and Nintendo Switch. The game is set in the far-future world of the 4 current superpowers in a new cold war that plunges the world into instability. The game's protagonists are members of a special group called Temperance, part of the successor of NATO called: Rejoice Dawn, a group of nations standing together against the world dominating power: the Greater American World Imperium. The game attracted some controversy from some game journalists of being a demonization of both parties, causing the game being labelled both a "Product of Alt-right fascism" and "Left wing Propaganda". The developer addressed the issue by stating the nation represents mainly the extreme of both political spectrum and does not mainly stick to one and other. Despite the controversy, the game gained praise for it's interesting plot and characters and well-polished gameplay mechanics. Story Late 2010s, the once proud nation of the USA collapsed both economically and socially as result of Donald Trump policies, which also endangered the world as well as a wave of right wing elections causes the start of many civil wars around the world, particularly in Europe while Russia collapsed as result of their reckless actions in attempting damage control around both continents of Europe and Asia. The civil war was so devastating that it caused the separation of California, Nevada, and the northern states of the West Coast to form the nation of Cascadia Republica and cancellation of the 2020 elections, with a fragmented government trying to fix the troubles to no avail, NATO and SCO collapsed while Cascadia flourished alongside the nations of Japan and Korea. Everything seemed clear, the path for the end of the world was near. However, in 2022, a group of Democrats and Republicans join together for the establishment of a single party combined between the two old parties called: The Singular American Union, promising a more prospering and wider USA where every nation that upholds American principles are allowed to join in. As result, their approval rantings increased, gaining hundreds of seats in the Senate elections and finally gaining power in the 2024 elections, and with the approval of both the Canadian and South American governments, began the formation of the Greater American Federations, starting an age of prosperity and dignity for the nation. At the same time, the Russian corporation of Vrosova managed to influence the Russian politics that were in decline as of the civil conflicts, becoming the first nation to hold a Corporacy, soon they extend their influence on the fragile nations of Eastern Europe, Continental East Asia and even Alaska, creating a nation rivaling the GAF in both the economy and space exploration, establishing many off-world colonies between the two. In 2032, the GAF, however, thinking that the rest of the world is too uncivilized and weak to proceed on their own, decided to start an expansionist campaign on the rest of the world. Starting from Africa and Oceania and expanding up to the Iberian peninsula and Southeast Asia, the GAF renamed itself as the Greater American World Imperium, now abolishing a democracy in favor of an absolute monarchy expanding across the nations. The remaining nations took alarm of this, with most of Middle East and South Asia forming the Kingdom of Armana which expanded even to the fragile nations of Eastern Europe and Italy, while the remaining free nations established a successor group of NATO called De Societate Liberta, led by Cascadia in order to take a stand against the Imperium. With borders closing down, the world finds itself on the verge of war once more. Now it's 2065, the world in now locked in the Zero Standoff (Second Cold War) between the four powers, and the Imperium now seems to be carrying out a plan to change the course of the war into their favour and take over the remaining nations on Earth while the war in space against Vrosova rages on. With nowhere else to run or hide, Rejoice Dawn recruits many high-level individuals with uncanny abilities and put them together to form Temperance, their mission: Uncover the secrets of the Imperium, dwindle their forces and help change the Standoff forever. Gameplay Characters There are 16 playable characters in the game, with 8 of them forming the main part while the other 8 being temporal ones, each with their own abilities and backstories from the distant world of BUZ. Main Characters Tina Seuchi *Age: 29 *Nationality: Japanese-Cascadian *Fighting Style: Luminan Weapons *VA: Aki Toyosaki/Tara Strong Born from a generation of Cascadian Japanese immigrants, Tina proved herself to be quite the fighter in the Luminan art of weapons, eventually gaining the attention of Libertan agencies. Cool-headed yet kind, she gains the job of the leader of Temperance in order to lead them to the next step of freedom for the nation while also learning the responsibilities of leading a group. Maria Ruiz *Age: 27 *Nationality: Filipino *Fighting style: Gun mastery *VA: Ami Koshimizu/Kelly Hu A refugee after the Imperian occupation of the Philippines, she grow up in the slums of San Francisco where she learned to survive on her own while also getting into trouble with the authorities. After being served 2 sentences, she's eventually bailed out to become part of Temperance after the government noticed the potential she has for the group. Despite her sleazy and apathetic demeanor, she still proves to be a valuable member of the team. Kira Beltran *Age: 31 *Nationality: English *Fighting style: Heavy weaponry and wrestling *VA: Mistuki Saiga/Kimberly Brooks Born from an athletic family in Manchester, Kira proved herself as both a champion of British Wrestling competitions and a known soldier in the Libertan European Army Corps. Her skills in battle gave a large impression to the commanding officers of the English nation to the point of being recruited to the Temperance. Although at first glance she looks like a heavy-built, intimidating individual, she's actually quite caring and understanding of those around her. Alara Kurshaev *Age: 19 *Nationality: Russian *Fighting style: Knives specialties *VA: Chiaki Omigawa/Laura Bailey Alara holds a deep disturbing secret out of her past after serving the Vrosovan Military Division and when she joined Temperance. While she's very polite and cheerful, she also hides a very murderous side beneath her nobody where did it originate from. Some say that family abuse on her lead to the development of a murderous streak which resulted in the death of her parents and some other witnesses. Other records state that the years of being tortured and raped by Candians Enforcers in the Alyaska-Candian Border, which she developed her murderous side which stemmed from one of her captors. Nobody knows the whole truth, but what is known is that her deep knowledge of the Imperium's developments lead her in becoming a valuable member of Temperance, but her other side is kept on check by Tina herself who develops a strong bond with her Emram Sigma * Age: 33 * Nationality: Greek-American * Fighting style: Cybernetic body * VA: Katsuyuki Konishi/Brian T.Delaney Formerly the proud "Loyalist" of the Imperium, he was betrayed during a skirmish against Mexican forces in the Mex-Imperium Siege of 2060, left for dead by his own troops after being struck by a rocket ambush of Mexican forces, leaving nothing but his charred body in the abandoned city of Santo Paul. He was eventually retrieved by RD agents who proceeded to rebuild his body stronger than before but also suppressing his memories of his servitude to the Imperium, instead, they want him to feel something like a new individual without the need of blind obedience even when betrayed. At first, Emram may feel like a lifeless shell of one who was once a man, but soon start developing emotions of common Human beings. Imram Shanfi * Age: 22 * Nationality: Omani-Armanan * Fighting style: Kickboxing and technical weaponry * VA: Yuuki Ono/Omid Abtahi Born in the futuristic city of Neo Muscat, he proved to be both a worthy fighter and adversary to the law, often making vigilante justice against the Pro-Imperium militias present in the Duchy of Oman, often beating them to the point of being unrecognizable and making clever escapes with the use of scrapped materials found in abandoned places. Eventually caught during a standoff in a city plaza between the militias, he was given another chance by joining Temperance where his attitude and skills might be put to good use for them. Despite his rebellious background, he's quite the most easy-going and kind-hearted members of the team. Weselly Benon * Age: 33 * Nationality: French * Fighting style: Swordsmanship * VA: Tetsu Inada/Emerson Brooks A French-known swordsman of Senegalese descent. He lives with a huge pride of being the "Fencing line of the fatherland". His amazing skills with any type of sword is what recruited him to the Temperance group, where his skills will be put to good use. Despite displaying a somewhat pompous and arrogant behavior, he has a well-hidden inferiority complex in regards to his family's reputation. Chen Liang * Age: 19 * Nationality: Kitayskiy (Vrosovan Chinese) * Fighting style: All Chinese and Russian martial arts * VA: Hiroshi Okamoto/Parry Shen The prodigal apprentice of one the last remnants of Buddhist followers called "Swallow Lotus" which allowed the practices of all Chinese martial arts as a way of balance of one's within, he mastered the Chinese martial arts at the age 13 and went on to practice the Russian Vrosovan arts which he managed to master at the of 16. Impressed by its skills and balance of it, he was initially recruited by the Vrosovan Military Division until he was transferred to Temperance to be part of the most elite of the RD forces. Displaying a very calm and mild-mannered behavior, he'll prove himself as the reliable member of the team. Locations *Visayau Zone (Cebu), Phillipinesia *Luzonia Zone (Manila), Phillipinesia *Mindanaor Zone (Davao), Phillipinesia *Kowloona Maximum Security Prison, Hong Kongor *Dallasium City, Texasrium *Fort Brendan, Texasrium *Havanara Sector, Guantanamonera Island *Barcol City, Espania Zone *Krasara Line, Espanian-French Border *Eastern Johab Facility Complex, Sud Africar *Orbital Elevator Launch Site, Cape Carvral Floridaria *Mexico City, Mexico *Pattunio Temple, Saudia Arbra *Colombus Megafloat, Atlantic Ocean *Arthur Megafloat, South China Sea *Central Outback Zone, Australia *Nova Yorkun Complex, Nova Yorkun *Megacarrier Hounding Jacks, Margrita Island *Los Angeles, Cascadia *Station Divinity, Earth's Orbit Chapters and Bosses Each of the 20 chapters has their own bosses which are encountered at the end of each one, with unique abilities and looks. Boss suggestion here Chapter 1: Launch Freedom Boss: Ed Medel, axe-wielding executioner of the Philippines and ex-boyfriend of Maria responsible for the death of her family, known as Bloody Ed. (Naomi Kusumi/Patrick Seitz) Chapter 2: In The Infern Boss: Doffrey X, enhanced Neo-Minuteman with the repressed memories of his side with Cascadia. (Koki Miyata/Greg Cipes) Chapter 3: Sparking Blush Boss: Elisa Tronsdoomer, Swedish electric telepath brainwashed by Imperian agents to use her abilities.. (Kikuko Inoue/Vanessa Marshall) Chapter 4: Fallen Faith Boss: Frida Baulter, Colombian woman whose nature is a broken swordsman of the shadows after losing everything dear to her. (Yuko Kaida/Ali Hillis) Weapons Vehicles Multiplayer Trivia MORE TO COME Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Loco's Games